2009-03-04 - Treasures of Nar Shaddaa
The room has been set up for the art exhibition. Display stands hold the larger items, while secure transparent cases hold the smaller, pocketable items to prevent their theft. The centerpiece of the exhibit is an intricately-carved sculpture of a dancing slave of indeterminate humanoid species, in a seductive pose even as she almost leaps from the rectangular stone. Her outfit is even carved in and painted, a bodysuit of wide black mesh that conceals *nothing*. The whole sculpture is painted, with her skin in a metallic silver paint, and gold leaf for her hair and the metal collar around her neck. The background in the remainder of the stone, and the back of the slab, are painted with scenes of Hutts in noble poses and beautiful dancers of many species. Around the edge of the rectangular slab is a large golden frame, carved with similar scenes to those with which the slab is painted. Other items on display here are a replica of the ancient Hutt battle armour, painted in gaudy colours with lots of gold and silver accessories, a collection of rather nasty spears and swords, a large hookah pipe, big enough for four people but with only one mouthpiece, decorated with pictures of dancing girls, and several cases full of cups, bowls, and small decorative trinkets of all kinds. Guards mill around the area, to prevent anyone from trying to make a fuss. Other attendants make their way around the area, carrying trays of various finger-foods and talking to guests about the exhibits. Alenko stands in front of the centerpiece his attention completely enamoured by the seductive pose of the sculpture. His eyes locked... unblinking. His breathing steady and his hands clasped behind his back. He cracks a smile before straightening out his uniform and starts to slowly make his way towards the Hutt battle armor display... A middle aged Mon Calamari makes his way into the exhibition, large eyes and head looking every which way at the displays of "art". He also meanders towards the Hutt battle armor and stands next to Alenko, snatching a glass of booze from a passing attendant's tray. A blue Twi'lek in an exquisitely tailored suit steps into the Arthune Spire -- dusting off his lapels and glancing about, his face recognizeable as the Judicator and Senator of Ryloth, Nartano Vanukar. "How appallingly garish," he comments disdainfully, sniffing. "All flash, shiny surfaces, erotica. Where's the subtlety in art anymore?" Cienna Diak is carefully inspecting some of the smaller, under-glass items, clearly a keen observer of fine arts both big and small, and not a kleptomaniac planning to steal some potentially valuable items from under their 'secure' cases, which never are. Her left hand dangles at her side, fingers occasionally twitching, while her right twirls something which might be a stylus absently. Lifting a champagne flute to her lips, the Supreme Justice of the Republic takes a moment to marvel at the hookah pipe, platinum brows risen quizzically at it's ... size. "How do you use one of those?" Isabella remarks in askance, to her company, the Justicar of Ryloth. "I think our tastes in art perhaps leave something to be desired in the Great Hutt Nation, my friend," she intones in Nartano's direction. Gand exhales a puff of ammonia vapir, multifaceted eyes considering the ornate and bulky armor. "Funny thought isn't it? Hutts on the field of battle decked out in /that/." Alenko motions towards the armour behind the case. He glances over to the Mon Cal standing next to him, "Makes you wonder if they didn't just make it up to make themselves seem even more noble and... capable, if that's the word you want to use." "Ah, hookah. A fascinating thing. There's no limit to what you can put in those," Vanukar remarks thoughtfully, glancing up at it and tapping his foot. "They say it's better for you than death sticks or spice. But what isn't?" Vanukar examines a few shiny items beneath the glass, smirking at Bella's comment and snaring himself a glass of champagne. "Perhaps. Call it ethnocentrist of me, Your Honor, but I think there is only one proper way to judge art." He pauses for effect, sipping his champagne. "My own." Zhet'eel'achisala is wandering about, luminous gaze wandering over the artworks. "I'd have to agree," she says, agreeing with the Twi'lek as she overheard him. "I do not wish to lump all Hutts in as simple, base creatures, but their art really is quite monotonous. Is there anything else? Surely the Hutt Nation has produced some visionaries that struck out from the norm." "Like most things to do with Hutts, it's all about glorifying the self." the Mon Calamari replies sadly, shaking his head. He turns one eye to Alenko while the other continues studying the 'art'. "I do not believe I've had the pleasure of being formally introduced to you, Lieutenant. I am Prime Minister Suhedir al-Cazzar." He offers the human one of his webbed hands. One of the attendants smiles at the Chiss, "Well, Miss, I have heard of some exceptional Hutt art, but they tend to be very hard to find. I believe this collection is rather representative of the majority of the body of work." "It's not like that at all," says Cienna, prying herself away from the exhibit she was certainly in no way planning to steal, ever. "This isn't art, it's spoils." She gestures around. "Hutts are warriors. Real art, to them, is conquest--this is just a way of keeping score." She shrugs. "Then it went from martial conquest to a more subtle kind--criminal expansion. But the garish decorations stayed, maybe from tradition, but really mostly because now they needed a way to keep score more than ever." The mesh on Isabella's fascinator is pinned up, allowing her to curiously examine one of the smaller display cases with a slightly bent posture. "I suppose there's a beauty in it if you're into functionality in totality of the sentient form," remarks the woman, to the Twi'lek. The Chiss is given a glance, before the Justice straightens to her full, gangly stature. A grin is lost towards Cienna at her statements, with a nod. "Interesting..." Alenko's eyes widen slightly as he thinks to himself that he should have recognized the Mon Calamari. He forces back his admittance that all the Mon Cals look the same to him as he shakes the hand and follows up with a respectful salute, "Mr. Prime Minister, a pleasure to meet you. I, ah, suppose I should have recognized you. I'm Lieutenant Alenko Shepard." He returns his gaze back to the armour piece and smiles, "Yes, Hutts can be quite... vulgar, can't they?" James Loro meanwhile takes one look at the centerpeice and blushes before turning away, both his eyes sweeping the area in opposite directions for an excuse to look elsewhere. He quickly finds one and begins moving to join Teela in an arc carefully calculated to put the statue behind him when it ends. He stops at a respectful distance from Teela, mentally crosses his fingers and speaks "Hello Zhet'eel'achisala." "It would be better to glorify the self by not making oneself look like a garish fool, would it not?" The Judicator of Ryloth remarks to the Prime Minister, smirking. "I doubt the Hutt Nation has produces many visionaries who devoted their times to the arts instead of spice, pimping and debauchery. If you can call such a thing an art." He smiles to Isabella, clinking his glass against hers in agreement, then taking a ship. "At least the champagne is good. Presumably not Huttese." He pauses, glancing up at the centerpiece. "She doesn't seem quite physiologically sound," he remarks, rather loudly. "Surely there would be some back problems..." "Indeed they can, Lieutenant Shepard." Suhedir agrees with a sad flicker of his barbels. "There is a good reason why their kind has been exiled from Republic space." His left eye fixes on Nartano while the right remains on the 'art'. "I believe the Hutts are convinced as a species that subtlety is a waste of time, perhaps why this Blotus the Hutt has siezed Kessel and proclaimed himself Emperor." "Hello, James," replies the Chiss, offering a wave of greeting. Something catches her ear and she looks up at the central piece. "Oh, no. Properly fitted support can do wonders to alleviate that. And, ah. I suppose the Hutts would not be quite so inclined to allow that to their slaves." "Those are just the most obvious ones," says Cienna. "It's the subtle ones that really win in the end." It would be difficult to characterize her tone as admiring, but there are certainly some oddly positive notes to her inflection. To the Supreme Justice, she smirks. "All property is theft, except for mine, and I love democracy so long as the guy I voted for wins. Everyone knows that." (Gand) Usage: Gand rasps a question, "Who is the owner of this collection, anyway? This Gand does not see any indication of provenance." (Suhedir al-Cazzar) Usage: "Given your recent rulings, I can understand that you may not understand the law, Supreme Justice." Suhedir replies with an amused flicker of his barbels. "But it is illegal for Hutts to enter Republic territory, let alone stand for Republic office." the Mon Calamari crosses his arms. "Perhaps he is as innocent of being a Hutt as the Lady Luce is of her crimes?" (Kiriala Min) Usage: The attendant nearest the Gand Gand steps over, smiling, "A private collector who wishes to remain anonymous. These artworks were liberated from Nar Shaddaa over a number of years, through various channels." (Alenko) Usage: Alenko sees a chance to get away from the politicians-- wondering why he even came to an exhibit which would no doubt be full of them --and offers a respectful nod towards the Prime Minister, "I will let you be Prime Minister al-Carraz. It was an honour to meet you." he starts to move away and wander at random around the art exhibit floor. (Nartano Vanukar) Usage: Nartano smirks at Teela. "She does not appear to be wearing any such support. Those cruel, cruel Hutts." He turns, just in time to catch Suhedir's remarks, a pale eyebrow raising curiously as he takes a few steps closer. "Oh... really? Would you care to enlighten us on your understanding of the law, Prime Minister?" He pauses. "Such as the precedent of Supreme Justice Vreeth himself deciding to ignore Jedi amnesty in the case of Obi-Wan Kenobi -- and, in fact, repealing a law for the entire Galaxy, the law that banned citizens from holding land and titles outside of the Republic and inside it? The entire law was repealed. Not just one part, for one planet. You clearly do not understand the capacity of the Supreme Justice." He pauses. "Who was your opponent in the Mon Calamari elections?" (Teela) Usage: Teela peers more closely at the sculpture. "I cannot tell if she is supposed to be wearing tight clothing or just paint and a bit of string. I wouldn't be surprised at the latter. I did spend a bit of time in the ownership of a Hutt. Not a pleasant time at all, I tell you." (James Loro) Usage: James Loro returns Teela's wave happily, and a small amount of light enters his tired eyes. A part of him continues to listen to the other conversations around him. (Isabella Jacque's pose here has been retconned.) Usage: Suhedir al-Cazzar departs. (Gand) Usage: Gand rasps, wondering, "Liberated? Hutts do not usually /sell/ the artwork created by other Hutts, you know." (Kiriala Min) Usage: The attendant speaking to Gand smiles, continuing, "Well, the owner was non-specific as to his methods, sir." (Asori) Usage: Asori makes her way slowly into the room for this gallery show, her hands resting on her obviously pregnant stomach. Just incase people haven't gotten the news flash, she's fat and with spawn. Taking a slow look around, she then begins to make her way towards what is clearly the main attraction. (Alenko) Usage: Alenko begins to mentally slow down as the art exhibit starts to lose its initial allure. His mind wanders from time to time... wondering what would happen if he just took out his blaster and started gunning down all these politicians. He chuckles to himself, "Maybe in another lifetime, Alenko..." he says to himself... all crazylike. (Isabella Jacque) Usage: The Supreme Justice shrugs as the apparently gill-hurt Prime Minister makes his departure, turning back to the exhibition. "Well, this was entertaining, though I should be going. Perhaps you wouldn't mind passing on my regards to the artist?" she asks, in Nartano's direction. (Teela) Usage: Teela walks a meandering path around the place, idly looking over the artworks again. "Huh," she muses, "A public event like this, I would have expected blaster fire and explosions by now. I wonder where all the villainy has gone. Perhaps it's their day off." (Cienna Diak) Usage: "I'm pretty sure the artists are long dead," says Cienna. "More artifact than art, really." She looks over the centerpiece curiously. "Wonder what happened to whoever collected all this," she says, folding her arms across her chest in attempt to still them for the moment. (Nartano Vanukar) Usage: "Leaving so soon? We could have some more drinks and comment on the inaccuracies of Huttese art!" Vanukar says, smiling. "I'm sure you have to be somewhere, though. Your job is so busy." He laughs. "Regards... I'm not so sure," he murmurs. "Constructive criticism, shall we say." (Kiriala Min) Usage: At the back of the room, a less-than-sober Rodian gets into a shouting match with a guard, as the latter tries to escort the former from the premises before he can cause too much of a disruption to the event, though the Rodian struggles against him furiously. (James Loro) Usage: James Loro walks around and hears Teela's words. "There once was a time where such events were almost never attacked Zhet'eel'achisala. Hopefully this is a sign that we're moving back toward such times." (Alenko) Usage: The shouting match catches Alenko's attention as he starts to make his way towards the commotion... with a hand resting on his blaster in case the guard needs backup. (Isabella Jacque) Usage: "I suppose," Isabella murmurs to Nartano, with a grin. Her attention is diverted to the back of the atrium, where the Rodian and the guards seem to be having a bit of a time. "I was meaning to ask, Justicar..." she says, then watching the Lieutenant wander off toward the dispute. (Nartano Vanukar) Usage: "Oh, look, trouble. What a surprise," Vanukar mumbles, drifting cautiously to take cover behind the huge naked statue in case something bad happens. "Ask me, Miss Jacque?" (Asori) Usage: Spotting one or two faces she knows, Asori waddles herself towards Isabella, offering the pair a smile. She's moving slow enough that they can indicate a desire to not have her prescence around them, and it still show up as polite. (Teela) Usage: Teela turns to look toward the commotion. "And... here it goes," she says disappointedly. Moving nearer, the Chiss waits to see if the situation calms down. (Kiriala Min) Usage: The Rodian pulls himself free of the guard, but given his intoxication, he then trips over his own feet, slamming head-first into the sculpture that is the centerpiece of the exhibition. A loud crack, and the Rodian falls to the ground unconscious from where his head made contact with the frame. The sculpture wobbles, then falls backward, landing with a thump on the ground. Beneath the frame, a quiet beeping begins to be heard. (Isabella Jacque) Usage: A glance at the cover-taking Twi'lek, as well as another sip of her drink. "I don't think that's at all necessary--" she says, pausing as the statue topples. Lifting her eyes she spots the to-be Senator of Alderaan, a wave of her hand. "Lady Torwyn, lovely to see you!" chimes Isabella, hearing a beeping then. "Is that your comlink? It's not mine," she remarks, to the Twi'lek. (Cienna Diak) Usage: Cienna quietly reaches a hand into her purse, producing two items: a holdout blaster, which she palms in her left hand, and an ugly home-made comlink, which she flips on and off a few times. The latter disappears back into her purse; the former, she simply attempts to conceal by folding her arms again. *COMBAT: Cienna Diak wields her BlasTech HR2 Holdout Blaster. (James Loro ) Usage: James Loro notices Teela's motion, then slips his hands under his overcoat. He goes pale as he hears the beeping and moves under the frame, pulling out his ID as he goes, in case the guards challenge him. (Nartano Vanukar) Usage: Vanukar blinks a few times in surprise -- keeping his reactions mild and masked, as any politician worth his salt (what exactly is "their salt" worth, anyway? do we carry around some kind of salt deposit? is the value of a person equatable to some salt unit of measurement?) would. "Uhhh..." he pauses, glancing at his comsys. "That's not a comsys beep," he says, taking a step back. "Now, I'm hardly an expert, but that sounds sort of like the kind of beep before something blows up." (Teela) Usage: Hearing both the beeping and the comments from the others, Teela starts cautiously skirting around the fallen statue to see what the source of the noise is. "If it is, is anyone here an expert at defusing bombs?" (Asori) Usage: "My comlink?" Asori asks, then glances down at it before she shakes her head, "No..I'm afraid not." She replies, coming to a stop near Isabella, eyes glancing around, "If perhaps it is the sort of thing that explodes...we might should leave?" (Kiriala Min) Usage: The guard who had been struggling with the Rodian, motions one of the other guards over, and the pair of them carry the unconscious Rodians out. One of the attendants moves over to check on the sculpture, frowning, "I don't think it's a bomb..." He pokes at a large crack in the frame with a finger. (Isabella Jacque) Usage: Glancing toward the toppled statue, as well as the beeping, Isabella rolls her eyes. "I don't think it's a bomb, so much as an alarm perhaps? It's art, and it fell off its stand... it could be an anti-theft device." A pause, looking between Nartano and Asori. "I suppose I'm the only one who's of the opinion it's not a bomb?" she asks, skirting off to the side after linking her hand in the nape of the pregnant woman's arm-- just in case. (Nartano Vanukar) Usage: "Hutts do have a bit of a carbonite fetish," Vanukar murmurs to himself. He takes a few steps back, just in case. "I'll bow to expert opinion about the bomb. I was struck by Meena Tills Syndrome..." (Gand) Usage: Gand, who, after all, has been known to eat thermal detonators, ambles over towards the glowy lights and beeping sounds, rasping ammonia enough to annoy the guards into stepping back. (Asori) Usage: Asori's tugged away by Isabella, shaking her head, "I've no idea. I can't say that I've ever been around a bomb." She replies, glancing back towards the statues base, "It could be anything." (Alenko) Usage: Alenko keeps clear of the toppled over centerpiece as he patiently watches the event unfold from the background. He keeps his hand on his holstered blaster just in case. (Cienna Diak) Usage: "Careful," says Cienna to no one in particular. "Bombs have been known to kill the hell out of politicians." (Teela) Usage: "Carbonite? Oh, dear." Teela moves a little nearer and looks at the statue. "If so, we're not in any danger but the poor woman trapped inside... How old is this piece supposed to be? Of course, with my luck it's a bomb /and/ carbonite." (Isabella Jacque) Usage: "Who knew everyone was so melodramatic," intones the Justice, looking to Asori. "Well I can't say I have a lot of experience with bombs either, but perhaps we should join the Justicar behind that specimen there," she says, guiding the woman behind the statute where Nartano is. "I believe bombs kill, regardless of one's vocation, Miss Diak," chimes Isabella, drily. (Asori) Usage: "Oh, well..I've noticed people are very melodramatic at times." Asori replies, once again wandering off to where Isabella guides her. "Hello." She greets Nartano, offering him a bit of a smile before addressing the pair, "I don't suppose there might be a doctor handy?" (James Loro) Usage: James Loro is trying to remove the broken section of the frame when an attendent approaches him and tells him that he can't. James's right eye swivels toward the attendent, his ID is shoved towards the man as he opens his overcoat to reaveal the arsenal inside. "I'm an officer in the Republic Military, with some demolitions training and a possible bomb threat, you do not tell me what to do in this stituation, is that clear?" He then removes the frame and discovers a carbonite frame beeping with a readout that reads "unfreeze or the contents may be lost". so James carefully begins the unfreezing sequence. "Can someoneplease help me move this?" (Gand) Usage: Gand rasps, "Unless it's a frozen bomb, your skills are unlikely to be required, human. This gand's medical training will likely be of more use." It grasps the frame with it's claws and shifts it. It turns out that bugs are really strong; who'd have thought? (Isabella Jacque) Usage: "What do you need a doctor for?" asks Isabella, curiously glancing towards the scene nearby. "Or just a pre-emptive measure?" (Asori) Usage: "A doctor...perhaps a nice trip to the hospital as well." Asori replies, moving her hand to grab Isabella's hand on her arm, "I'm sure that's its nothing." She replies, peering briefly towards the goings on before she winces, taking a deep breath. (Kiriala Min) Usage: The attendants move back when James starts getting pushy with the word 'bomb threat', in fact they drop their trays and get as far from the possible bomb as they can without leaving the room, several taking shelter behind other exhibits. (Isabella Jacque) Usage: "Hospital??" squeaks the Justice, looking down at Asori's pregnant belly. "Oh dear... um, Medic!!" she shrieks, monitoring the ground for broken waters. (Gand) Usage: Gand rasps, "The medic is busy. Unless there's a bomb in there instead of a parasite, the female will be fine for now." (Cienna Diak) Usage: Cienna bites her lip and begins to rotate back and forth, watching the scene carefully. If she's worried about the possible explosion, she has not done a very good job of taking cover. At all. She clearly lacks the self-preservation instincts of a politician. (Teela) Usage: Teela moves over and kneels down next to the frame. "So it is a person frozen? Here, I'll help." She looks over the carbonite-frozen dancer and deciding trying to lift the whole assembly upright would be too difficult for the people present, she calls out to the others, "There must have been a repulsorlift used to bring her in here. See if it's still around, would you?" (Isabella Jacque) Usage: A shake of her head, as Isabella looks to Nartano. "Help me get the lady to the medical center, Justicar? I don't think someone who eats their hosts should be allowed near a pregnant human." The bomb, or chamber, or whatever it is that's beeping, is swiftly forgotten-- looking to Asori. "How far along are you, perchance?" (Gand) Usage: Gand operates the frame, smacking the panel with a claw, "Feh, human-built. No wonder." (Asori) Usage: "A few weeks shy of full term." Asori replies, leaning most of her weight on Isabella's arm, "Really..I'm sure that its nothing." She does politely fail to mention that broken water that Isabella was keeping an eye out for has made its prescence known. She wont tell. "Really...we can stay. I..." She stops, hand gripping, "Stay.." (James Loro) Usage: James Loro looks toward the Supreme Justice, "We're preforming an emergency carbonite defreeze, having a doctor on hand seems like a very good idea to me mam." (Isabella Jacque) Usage: Isabella stares at James, her attention diverted by the hems of her gown now becoming quite wet. "Not for the carbonited individual, you twat!" she shrieks at the Officer, trying to support Asori and move toward the door. "You people have no semblance of reality," she mutters, searching for her comlink and sending out a message to her guard, to alert a medical transport for Lady Torwyn. (Nartano Vanukar) Usage: Nartano moves to help Bella with Asora, glancing at the wet hems of Bella's gown and his eyes widening in a mixture of surprise and disgust. Humans and their childbirth, pfft. "Oh my. We'd better hurry... I'll go and get the limo ready?" (Cienna Diak) Usage: "Well, you have to look at it from perspective," says Cienna. "People give birth every day. I mean, on Coruscant alone--there's been trillions of births in the past 60 or so years. Not every day you find out a Hutt artifact is actually someone frozen in carbonite." (Kiriala Min) Usage: As the defreezing buttons are pressed, the dancer inside the 'sculpture' starts to glow brightly, the carbonite covering her fading away. There is a spray of paint and gold leaf as it is pushed away from where it had been applied to decorate her, and within a minute all that's left is the girl inside, held in the pose she had been in by the remaining carbonite around her. (Teela) Usage: Teela looks around. "Look, there are enough of us here to take care of everyone in need. Let's stop bickering and get to the hospital now." She watches the defrosting of the woman. "James, go help Asori. Gand and I can get this poor girl to the hospital. I'm sure carbonite stasis for that long can't have been a good thing." (Isabella Jacque) Usage: "Yes, well, I'm sure trillions of births have taken place but none upon my shoes nor upon the floor where we stand at this very moment," says the Supreme Justice, a few of her guards coming to help a few moments after the comlink message. "Help me get her outside, Nartano," says Isabella, moving then for the door with Asori-- apparently her attention diverted from the carbonite dancer. "Don't push, I think pushing is bad... well, don't push yet that is..." (Asori) Usage: "I'm truly sorry..." Asori replies, looking dutifully embaressed because of rotten timing. She glances over at Isabella, "I'm terribly sorry for ruining your evening." She then glances at Nartano, "And yours as well, Justicar." She replies, but does yet again go where she's lead. (Nartano Vanukar) Usage: Vanukar helps Isabella get the pregnant lady outside. "Oh, don't apologize, you're about to have a baby for the Maker's sake!" He chides. His voice lowers: "It was a boring party anyway..." (Gand) Usage: Gand inspects the girl's vitals, rasping, "She may have damage from the freezing process; it would be easier if this Gand knew how long the stasis was for." Isabella Jacque, Nartano Vanukar and Asori depart. (Cienna Diak) Usage: "But that's still really boring," says Cienna with a roll of her eyes, folding her arms once again. "You are missing the important parts." (Kiriala Min) Usage: The defrosted girl squirms slightly, her eyes still closed. She tries to straighten her back, but can't move because of the carbonite still around her. (James Loro) Usage: James Loro nods to Teela then moves to join the group heading for the hospital, being very care not to look anywhere near the defreezing girl as he moves. (Teela) Usage: Teela peers at the controls. "Is there some kind of indicator?" As the girl starts to move, Teela steps up to try and help her. "Careful now. I, um. I'm not sure what to tell you aside from that we just defrosted you from carbonite. We are taking you to a hospital now." (Gand) Usage: Gand points out, "We can't bring her to a republic hospital. She doesn't have insurance." (James Loro) Usage: James Loro glances backwards toward Gand, "I'll cover it if all else fails, sending her into space in her condition would be cruel." he then reaches the exit doors. (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min mumbles something quietly, then her eyes flutter open. There's a pause, then she lets out an ear-piercing scream, her hands going to cover her face. (Gand) Usage: Gand rasps, cheerfully, "This Gand suspects her lungs still work at least!" (Cienna Diak) Usage: "He's right. I mean, we could forge the papers but they'd check. Anyway I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." Cienna sighs and walks a little closer. "Is there anything I can do?" Then the scream happens. She winces but doesn't cover her ears. "That's wonderful news, Gand." (Teela) Usage: The Chiss winces as well, and tries to hold the girl gently as she is eased out of the carbonite. "Gand, check on the defrosting status. I think she's still a little stuck." (Kiriala Min) Usage: The almost-naked woman tries to sit up, but can't because of the odd carbonite shapes around her and the hibernation sickness-related weakness. She whispers, "I can't see... why can't I see?" (Gand) Usage: Gand pries her eyes open with a claw, "Well, they're still there. They just need a while to warm up, probably. Or maybe bionic replacements, if there is too much nerve damage." (Teela) Usage: "Be calm and we'll have you out of there in a moment," says Teela, checking on the shape of the carbonite and seeing if she can help ease the girl out without hurting her. "You'll get treatment at the hospital. You'll be feeling better soon." (Cienna Diak) Usage: Cienna bites her lip, smirking now. After a moment, she says, "I really don't see the need for a hospital. She's screaming, and talking, and asking intelligent questions. If the next thing she says is either existential or sarcastic, we'll know she's just fine. Be better served with a hot meal." (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min tries to pull away from the Gand's claw. Her voice is fast, almost panicked, "Tell Dorbi I'm sorry, I'll never do that again... How long did he leave me in there?" (Gand) Usage: Gand says, "Well, that depends. What year is it exactly?" (Teela) Usage: Teela glances to Gand, then looks back. "Can you help me get her out of this thing? I'm not making much progress." (Gand) Usage: Gand pulls apart the rest of the carbonite with it's claws, rasping a huff of ammonia. (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min keeps her face covered, the iron collar clinking against the carbonite as she's pulled free, "I... it's 20,936, isn't it? Or whatever you people use... Is Dorbi going to want me back? Don't make me go back..." (Cienna Diak) Usage: "It's, uh, 21,373. Actually." Cienna frowns, resuming her rotating-back-and-forth motion with a very distracted air. (Teela) Usage: Teela moves to help the girl up. "That's nearly five hundred years. I doubt that Dorbi, if this Dorbi is a Hutt, is still alive. You're free. Here, let's get you to the hospital. A checkup at the very least would not be a bad idea." (Gand) Usage: Gand says, "Well, Dorbi's descendants are probably still around. But they probably don't remember you." (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min is noticably shaking as Teela helps her up, though she can barely standby herself. She says quietly, "Five hundred years... That's... The Hutt is dead?" A faint smile crosses her face for the first time. (Teela) Usage: Teela nods, letting the girl lean against her for support. "Quite likely. I don't believe Hutts live any longer than about five hundred years. You were painted up as a piece of art and there in the gallery - we are on Coruscant - you were unfrozen. I don't think anyone knew that the 'sculpture' was actually carbonite." (Cienna Diak) Usage: "Probably," says Cienna. "Five hundred pretty bland years. The last year or two has been pretty stormy, though." She shrugs. "You really don't have anywhere to go, do you? Just some sterile hospital chamber where the doctors will say you'll be all right in a couple of days." Her arms unfold again. "That can't be easy." (Gand) Usage: Gand says, "Just some wars and the like, nothing particularly fancy, it's true." (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min nods slowly, "I was on Nar Sahddaa... Five hundred years?" She clings to Teela as best she can, "I've got nowhere to go... No money, no home, no family..." (Teela) Usage: "I'm sorry. We'll help you get back on your feet. Here." The Chiss fishes in her pocket and finds a credstick. Checking the value displayed in it, she hands it over. "This should get you anything you need. For now, I still think the hospital is the best place to go. A checkup wouldn't hurt." (Gand) Usage: Gand picks up the human, "You do not seem to require any surgery, at least, or bacta. Just time." (Celly) Usage: Cienna nods. "Well, good luck with the hospitals," she says, leaning in to whisper something to the mostly-naked figure, before stashing her holdout in her purse once again and nodding to herself. (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min grips down tightly when she feels the credstick in her palm. She smiles again, "Seriously? Wow..." She's still putting most of her weight on the Chiss, not able to hold herself up, "I don't know what to..." She shrugs slightly. (Gand) Usage: Gand says, "Well, you could go to work for Vordo. He's pretty good as Hutts go." (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min shakes her head, "No Hutts..." (Teela) Usage: Teela leads Kiriala out of the gallery, helping her along as she goes. The scene relocates to the Coruscant Medical Centre and Academy Inpatient Rehabilitation. (Teela) Usage: Teela leads the girl into the hospital and fetches her a simple gown. "So, what is your name? I am Zhet'eel'achisala, Padawan of the Jedi Order, but you may call me Teela." (James Loro) Usage: James Loro is standing near a doctor quietly explaining what has happened so the staff can prepare for whatever they need to do. (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min pulls the gown on over her dancing outfit as best she can without eyes, it involves a little groping around to work out where things are on the gown. She nods slowly, "Kiriala Min... I'm-" She pauses, "I *was* Dorbi the Hutt's favourite slave..." She smiles weakly, "I'm really free?" (Gand) Usage: Gand says, "Well, that depends on which philosophical definition of freedom you are using, this Gand supposes." (Teela) Usage: "You are no longer under the ownership of a Hutt, if that counts," says Teela. "I would say you can choose your own path in life now, but first, let's see about your recovery. We've got you a spot here. You can rest until you're ready to leave. A doctor will be along shortly to check on you." (Gand) Usage: Gand wonders, "What did you do for the hutt Dobri anyway? Dance? (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min looks over at Gand as she's helped into a bed by the doctor, nodding once, "Yeah... Dance, serve drinks, that sort of thing... Until I spilled something hot on him." (Gand) Usage: Gand says, "Hm! Well, do you have any useful skills? We have droids for that sort of thing now." (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min lies back, shrugging, "Before it all happened, I was training to be an engineer..." She closes her so-far useless eyes, "Great lot of good it did me." (Gand) Usage: Gand says, "Hm! Well, this Gand is hiring engineers! They are much better paid than the dancers." (Kiriala Min) Usage: Kiriala Min smiles weakly, "Thanks... We can talk when I'm a little better? I feel like I could sleep for a week." (Gand) Usage: Gand ambles off. (Kiriala Min) Usage: The defrosted girl pulls a blanket over herself, and drifts off to her first non-mineralogical sleep in centuries. Pose Category:March 2009 RP Logs